


A Baker's Dozen Drabbles Before the Return

by Azure_Lynx



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And the Image of the Image, Cuddles, Dorian Gray - Freeform, Drunk!Cassandra, F/M, Nonbinary Ariel, Season Extension, Season Four Countdown, cannot wait, fluffy fluff, season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/pseuds/Azure_Lynx
Summary: My participation in FlynnsCarnation's 13 Days to season 4 countdown. I'm gonna do my best to serve y'all 13 stories of 100 words each, some fluffy goodness relating to each of the prompts! First up, a quick extension to my favorite season.





	1. Favorite Season: Season Two

Ariel was now free and could wander wherever they pleased, which used to mean that they would go across the globe causing mischief. 

Only something had changed. 

Like the lesser moth, they found themself drawn back to mysterious flame: the Library. And in specific, one librarian. 

They popped into appearance, hovering for a split second. “Ezekiel Jones,” they greeted, flopping down onto the couch beside him. 

He startled. “You can’t just _do_ that, Ariel!”

They laughed. “Clearly, I can.” They swished their legs, anklets jangling softly. “I missed you.”

Softening. “I missed you, too.”

Exactly what they wanted to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to get back into that Librarians fic-writing game. God, how I've missed this show. First up, my favorite season: clearly two because I'm a sucker for Shakespeare. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Episode - 2.06 And the Image of the Image

She was cute when she was wasted. Her head was on his shoulder as he typed away, and he shifted slightly to avoid bothering her. 

Ezekiel wanted to forget the mission, forget everything, just let her hold him like this forever. Until this moment, he hadn’t realized how touch-starved he was, but the simplest thing was driving him wild, sending electric shocks over every inch of him.

But Dorian Gray was priority. They had to stop him. And after that happened, over and done, when Cassandra was sober and cured of hangover -

Maybe he’d ask her to hold him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I definitely fell off the bandwagon timing-wise. But I'll try to finish out the challenge anyway. Enjoy this bit before tonight's premiere, and don't forget there's two episodes! Let's get it trending, everyone.


End file.
